Captain Skarrow
Overview Captain Skarrow is the sailor who drives the transit ship, the ship that makes you safely travel from James Bay to St. Paul Physical Aspect Skarrow is a grown man with a brown grown facial hair too, brown like his hair and his eyes. He wears a blue cape, black gilet, and white shirt; green trousers and boots." Behavior Captain Skarrow is a true sailor since his childhood, and he loves driving his boat. But he's also confused about each town jobs, as he makes many mistakes like "leatherworking in St Paul" or "cooking in James Bay," when it's, in fact, the opposite Dialogues FROM JAMES BAY TO ST. PAUL "Where are we heading too?" "We're on our way to St. Paul." "St. Paul is a fine town, you can visit the inn, meet with Master Miner, Hunter Smith and Leatherworker." "You should have a chat with Homer Master Smith, he has an interesting perspective of St. Paul." "Thank you for the information." "Enjoy the water." --------------------------------------------- "How long before we arrive?" "Give it about X minutes" '(max 10, min.1) ''"Thank you." '''"Enjoy the view ------------------------------------------------- AT ANY DOCK "What happens if I debark the transit ship?" "Your current traveling ticket will be no longer valid." "If you leave and re-embark the ship right now, you will be charged again." "Thank you for the information." "Keep your feet grounded ------------------------------------------------- FROM ST. PAUL TO JAMES BAY "Where are we heading too?" "We're on our way to James Town "Well, I can say the people here are more polite to a fellow like me, aye?" "But the people in James Bay are a little too friendly, and reliant on the Hudson's Bay Company..." "In James Bay, the professions available are fishing, woodworking, cooking, construction, and woodcutting." "Say hello to my friend Abraham Ward, he's the guy who manages the bounty hunting contracts, if you're interested in that kind of work." "Thank you for the information." "Enjoy the waters." --------------------------------------------- "How long before we arrive?" "Give it about X minutes" '(max 10, min.1) ''"Thank you." '''"Enjoy the view ------------------------------------------------- "Tell me something" "Go on." 1: "Who are you?" "I'm Captain Skarrow, they used to call me the scourge of the channel, the English Channel that is" "I've been a sailor my whole life since I was a wee lad..." "Now I have settled in quite nicely here, got me-self in a room in St Paul for lodging, easy work, and good pay, I can't complain, aye?" 2: "When did you learn to sail?" "Ah... my father used to be a sailor-man too, it's in our blood, you see?" "Had I not taken a crippling injury in me-prime, I'd probably be the Admiral of the British fleet 3: "What's the difference between James Bay & St Paul?" "Well, if you want to know... James Bay is a town on the west coast, it is highly coveted and protected by the Hudson's Bay Company." "What about St. Paul?" " *Sigh* St Paul ... was more or less destroyed by the Governor & The Hudson's Bay Company when they first arrived here." "The French used to control this region, you know? Anyway, it's a fine town with very hard-working people." "I have lodged in St Paul, the Inn, you should help people of St. Paul rebuild if you have the time, they will pay"